In a field of photography, an optical lens is used to acquire visible light to capture the images. Moreover, a wide angle optical lens can acquire more visible light and more widely used in certain photographic settings.
Generally, to create more compact optical systems, the size of image sensor has be less reduced. If we keep the same resolution in reduced size(less) sensors, the pixel size will have to be less, and this may result in color aberration. Accordingly, reducing color aberration has became more important to optical system designers. In order to get a high quality image with a super wide angle lens, aberration needs to be reduced. Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.